


We've been Forced

by SunsetParadise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All of the members are such trolls, Confession, Dojae are bros, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Language, More and more Fluff, We Young Era, awkward moments, bed sharing, first fic, markhyuck, mutual crush, otp prompt, sleepover, yuwin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetParadise/pseuds/SunsetParadise
Summary: "I hate sleeping with that idiot, jokes out. He never stops snoring and he wouldn't let me sleep in peace, dude.""I'd rather throw myself of a cliff before sleeping with the horror I have as a hyung. He won't stop complaining about me when I only snore when I have colds. Besides, what's even sleeping for him? He'd stay up scribbling and composing."Complaining like that would always be heard; whenever they touched the roommate topic at dinner, mean time or even with the other not near them, no matter how much of the best friends they were. The members grew eventually tired of their tsundere-ish acts and the absolutely obvious behavior they've been having those days.What's better than anything? Forcing them to share a bed because oops, Dongyoung and Yoonoh wanted a pajama party just for themselves.





	We've been Forced

**Author's Note:**

> I personally love to write in English, since it's not my mother language and because I think the words sound much more ethereal and beautiful when writing lovey dovey, fluffy and romantic stuff. It's my first one shot of these two dorks so... I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> My inspiration came from a rather small otp idea, I extended it and turned into this. There you go!

"What?!", he actually yelled in English. "Why?!"

"Is it that bad that we bros decided to have a small sleepover?" Yoonoh asked, faking his offended tone.

"No, no, it's just...", the Canadian sighed, holding his head.

"Basically he doesn't want to sleep with me and I don't want to sleep with him as well", Donghyuck said, straightforwardly. "Isn't it?"

"The thing is... Why wouldn't you let one of us sleep in their bed, as it should be?", Mark asked, raising an eyebrow. This was too stupid.

It was 9:30 PM when Dongyoung -his roommate- and Yoonoh -Hyuck's- wanted to have a 'small' sleepover in one of their rooms, so basically that would corner or Mark or Hyuck to sleep in the other, because they would use the other bed. The hell? They weren't having any of that. First of all because it wasn't fair, and second, because they would rather die before sleeping with each other. Yeah, they were best mates, everything okay until the sleeping part. Oh, no.

The other members were giggling discreetly at the comical argument between them, as they watched in please of the nocturne entertainment time.

"Because we have stuff to discuss that is for adult people, _kids._ " Dongyoung said, laughing. He ruffled Mark's hair, but the Canadian moved his hand away from his head and huffed.

"Excuse you, I am eighteen years old already. Nineteen for you all", Mark said in a deadpan. He raised his eyebrows smugly.

"Oh dear, seems like you forgot that in here you are considered an adult when you are twenty one years old", said Yuta who was holding Sicheng's hand as they entered the living room. "You're still a baby, get over it."

"Yeah, hyung, this is Korea, okay?" Donghyuck teased, which it earned a glare from the older.

"You're not helping, dumbass. You're younger than me, and we both are getting threatened in here."

"Whatever", said Taeyong, finishing his kitchen cleaning. "It's better if we rearrange the roommates for this occasion. Besides, it's just for tonight, you two. It's not like it's gonna last the whole weekend."

"But hyuuuung...", whined Hyuck. 

"No buts. We have to deal with your loud nonsense over the remote control and videogames all day. Geez, you two are in the middle of puberty..." The leader said to himself after that small scold, looking at the ceiling. All the members who were present in that moment laughed, except for the ones who were condemned. The two friends looked at each other, with a mix of 'No other choice, dude' and 'I freaking hate you' stares. Guess who sent which.

 

"You have to be kidding me."

It was 10:45 PM when Mark found out that Dongyoung's bed was full of useless items. Clothes, papers, more clothes, backpacks, even pieces of furniture... There was also stuff that Mark didn't even known that he had. What the hell?

"Oh, I'm so sorry...", the older apologized, looking at his mess. "I know it's not me to do this, but I really had to empty my drawers in order to clean and get everything tidier. I seriously have stuff I haven't seen in years. I don't think I can clean this now..."

He turned around to see a pale faced Mark, who was connecting the dots on between was happening now and what would have to happen later.

Yes. Exactly that.

_Oh hell no._

"Hyung, you know that I respect you and that I like Hyuck and that he is my best friend and all but... No. I'm not gonna share my bed with him. It's a suicide!", he exclaimed, feeling his cheeks grow hotter. 

"Do you expect me to wave my Vroom Vroom mic and make half of my side of the room disappear magically?", Dongyoung asked, sarcastically. "Seriously, not even Taeyong-hyung does that. And you know how much of the clean freak that he is, so..."

Mark wasn't having a lucky day at all. He sighed while looking at his own bed, big enough for two teenager bodies. He didn't notice that Dongyoung was containing his laughter while peeking outside the room, where half of 127 were eavesdropping.

 _Screw it,_ he thought to himself. He would build a freaking pillow wall if it was necessary, and he would wear his airplane earbuds that he kept unused from their last trip. Or listening to music, soft enough to get him sleepy and loud enough to block any human sound coming from beside him. He'd get annoyed at him, first of all, he wouldn't sleep a single hour and finally the main, true reason of all of his ranting about it it was mainly because this stupid crush he had on him. 

Jesus Christ, man. He has had to slap his face lightly many times since he often stared at him for too long. Or look at him mesmerized when he sang. Or stop himself from leaving his mouth hanging open when he got dressed for comeback promotions, like in Cherry Bomb. (This one left him in shock) Besides, he always had the thought that Hyuck was like this annoying little brother, but those feelings started to evolve when they debuted and saw the true nature of his in Firetruck. His tanned skin, his beautiful voice, the way he had to light up the mood, the way he always stood by his side in hard moments... All that a friend could afford, yes, a friend. Mark couldn't convince himself. His brain knew it, but his heart apparently didn't, so it was always an inner moral conflict, specially when they were left alone and he had to fight the urge to grab him and kiss those soft, plump lips he had. 

He was afraid to hug him on his sleep, or worse, sleep talking and end up revealing stuff that he might regret on sooner days. It wasn't Canada: things had to be taken with much more precaution in Korea than in there. What if he created a huge misunderstanding?

"He really mustn't know", he muttered to himself.

"Who mustn't know what?"

A somewhat delicate voice echoed through the room and Mark flinched, feeling like his soul had gotten out of his body for a moment. He turned around and looked at Hyuck who was sitting on the edge of his bed. Mark smiled, not knowing why he had the blessing of always showing chill smiles when he had enough control.

"No-nothing, I was referring to hyung", he lied. "By the way, where is he?"

"He collected his stuff and went to Yoonoh-hyung's room while you were in your astral travel", Donghyuck said, raising his eyebrows on a poker face. "So... Do I put my stuff in here or...?"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry for the mess in hyung's bed. That cheeky bastard decided to tidy up his stuff just today", the older growled while taking out his sleepwear. When they were alone, they had the freedom to talk about the rest as they wanted, hopefully. Their gossips could equal a bunch of girls' ones in less than an hour. "I'm gonna change in the bathroom."

"Okay but why?" Hyuck asked, frowning. "You are never embarrassed to change clothes in front of the members."

"Common sense and politeness. Two concepts that you don't know", he teased in prior to hide his rapid heartbeats.

Hyuck rolled his eyes, the ghost of a smile lingering on his face. "Whatever. I'm the guest here so I should change in there then. But I don't get it, dude, you are too straight for even yourself and you're acting like a scaredy cat now. Oh well." He got up and walked out to the bathroom, letting Mark a few minutes to change.

 _Too straight?_ He thought while changing his clothes. _Why? Because I look like a fresh teenager? What kind of stupid argument is that?_

He fixed his hair a little at the full body mirror he had hanging on his wall and prepared the bed, ordering his part of the room as much as he could. He was going to probably have the worst night of his entire life but at least he wanted to make it as comfortable as he could. He prepared the pillows for the Great Wall he was planning and later he fixed his shorts and loose shirt, standing at the mirror again. All done? All done. And just in time, since Hyuck entered the room not that much later, fully changed. Mark switched his turn to go to the bathroom and clean his teeth and went back in no time, not wanting to leave him hanging.

"Back."

"Fine. Now tell me- why there are literally three pillows and hyung's smaller ones laying on the bed?"

"Well", Mark started, "we are forced to sleep with each other and I'm not going to be sticked at you while you snore and make my sleep hours hell", he said. "This, or you sleep on the ground. So don't start whining."

"You are the one who whines all the time, I don't know how we had sleepovers when rookies!" The other exclaimed, chucking a pillow at his friend as he laughed.

"Dude, you never used to snore in those times!", Mark chuckled, throwing the pillow back at him.

"I only snore when I catch colds, you idiot." Two pillows flied in the air straight at Mark's face.

After a short pillow fight (where Mark almost breaks Dongyoung's flower pot and Hyuck approached the chance and started hitting his friend on the head) they got tired and got into bed.

Hyuck groaned at the lack of space. "Um, sweetheart, I think your stupid idea won't work", he said, his voice filled with sarcasm, "the only thing that the pillows will make is use more space than the one we use, and they will make me fall from the bed. I'm the one who will sleep on it, not them. Cut the crap."

"I must say you're right. Geez", Mark said, pushing them down so his friend could get himself comfortable. This was getting worse. Not only he would have to deal with him without a separation; but his embarrassment was getting worse with each second that passed. Thank goodness that it was dark already so he wouldn't notice his blush. "If you dare to snore even once, Lee Donghyuck, we are going to have problems. Aka kicking you."

"Tell me about it. You always kick me no matter your mood. What a great hyung you are, huh...", Hyuck retorted, yawning.

"Just... Don't do weird stuff."

They stayed like that, in silence, for five minutes or more. Then, Hyuck broke the ice for a moment.

"Ever wonder what are those devils talking about right now?", he asked, referring to their older friends who got them stuck in that situation.

"Probably laughing at us."

"Good point."

It was 11:30 PM when they fell asleep, with their backs facing each other's.

 

It was 1:36 AM when Mark woke up out of the blue, ever so slowly. He blinked a few times, feeling wrapped by something as he couldn't move.

They were tangled between each other, as Hyuck was hugging him. He huffed as he tried to get him off, but all he made was his friend snuggling closer against him, totally involuntarily. 

His heart was beating faster, what to do? Mark just closed his eyes and pushed him off, making him wake up irritated.

"The hell, Mark?"

"Call me hyung. And don't hug me while sleeping!", he exclaimed in a strangled whisper, moving further from his friend. Did he get to hear his fast heartbeats pounding against his chest?

"Asshat. We were both tangled so don't blame me for this. Blame the hyungs who got us in this mess of a situation. Basic and simple", mumbled Hyuck, saying the last three words in English.

"Okay, Mister Simple, go to sleep or I think you'll end up burying me alive", Mark joked before turning around. 

He was starting to doze off when he felt two hands clenched as fists and a forehead touching his back. His first thought was hitting Hyuck with a pillow he had near, but he felt the soothing breath of his calming. He understood that his friend had fallen asleep, but he couldn't help but find the unconscious action ridiculously cute. 

Hyuck, by the way, was pretty much embarrassed as hell for finding out that they were practically hugging. His face was a mess, his heart was beating fastly. However, his chest was away from Mark's back since his arms were on it, so at least that was okay. He felt asleep by feeling relaxed as they breathed together.

 

It was 3:04 AM when loud snoring was heard in the room. Mark woke up again, frowning like there was no tomorrow.

 _'I only snore when I catch colds'_ he thought while imitating Hyuck's voice in his head. He didn't even turn around: he sent a low kick to his friend for him to turn around and notice what was he doing, but it was useless. 

_Come on,_ he mentally exclaimed at Hyuck, _stop snoring for crying out loud! I won't get any damned sleep!_

He kicked him some more until the younger finally stopped laying on his back and turned around, stopping his loud snores once and for all.

Thank goodness... But five minutes later, this scene was repeating itself again. Kicks and snores could've heard, and Hyuck woke up when he felt like he was about to fall from the bed.

"Now what?", he whispered/yelled at him, snapping. "Didn't I tell you why I didn't like of sleeping with you? Exactly because of this. I felt your kicks, and my legs hurt. I almost fell from the mattress because of you and your picky conditions of sharing a bed. Dang, I think you were right. I'd be more comfortable on the floor, but I'm here already. Whatever."

He turned around once more and whether he did it intentionally or not, he carried the blankets with himself, leaving Mark with nothing else to cover up with. Shivering in coldness and regret, he snugged close to Hyuck discreetly, looking for some warmth in the middle of the night.

"Sorry...", he mumbled sadly, before falling asleep. 

Hyuck heard that; he couldn't fall asleep since he felt his friend's presence. He sighed softly and unconsciously cuddled next to him, making them look like spoons. "It's okay", he whispered at the air, feeling the older's warmth and closing his eyes while smiling.

 

It was 5:15 AM when Hyuck woke up gasping, startling Mark. He turned around, facing his friend, who was breathing fastly and had a few tears around his eyes. He had a bad dream, the so called bad dreams of his. Mark was lucky that he didn't wake up screaming or even worse, start begging for help in his sleep. He hadn't seen that one yet, but the rookie period was enough for him to learn that his friend was used to have them, which it made him sad. He had the right to have sweet dreams as well...

"Hyuck", he whispered, touching his shoulder softly. "Hey. Hyuck. Come back here. It was a nightmare..."

"I...", he tried to talk, as his eyes were widened with shock. "I know... It's- it's just..."

Before he could continue, Mark moved and wrapped his slim arms around him slowly and carefully, forming an embrace. He was stroking his shoulders and back with one hand and his hair and forehead with the other. He didn't know what the heck was he doing especially hours after Hyuck had sent him to hell, but if it was about that kind of chances, he wouldn't discard this one. Maybe he was too sleepy and he wasn't acting rational...

"Shhh... I'm here... relax your muscles, Hyuck", he whispered again, murmuring sweet nothings as he kept embracing the other boy, "I am here so there's nothing to be afraid of." 

The shorter boy was holding his friend's shirt, gripping on the fabric with all of his will. "O-okay...", he muttered. Mark kept hugging him as he smiled in his sleepy state.

He had an idea and he swallowed his saliva. "You know...", he said, "mom would always do a small trick when I was little and I had my occasional nightmares."

He naively expected Hyuck to be like 'Hey, I'm almost eighteen in here, I don't need that' but since he was still shocked by the dream, he simply nodded and gave him the permission to continue. That surprised him for a second but then, his sleepy smile grew a little bit wider. He gave him permission, no complaining would be allowed later. 

Mark parted the embrace a little and cupped the younger boy's face with his hands and absolute delicacy. He got closer and he pressed his lips against Hyuck's forehead, gentler than all of the quick kisses on the cheek he had to give him in past programs, or the ones that he received from him as punishments or teasing. No, this was a serious one. 

He closed his eyes as he let the feeling linger for a few seconds, and then he parted. The Canadian looked at him in the eyes, those dark, mysterious when dull yet brilliant when happy eyes. He yawned and after that, he smiled warmly at him. "That's it", he said, "hope it helps for later hours..."

He was aware that Hyuck wouldn't like him as something more than a friend, it was supposed to be the truth. But why was he feeling like as if being more than best friends _could actually happen?_ That was scary yet exciting to think of. Thoughts that accompanied him as he gave up to the tiredness.

Hyuck said nothing as Mark embraced him again, as they fell asleep. But he was surely better than he was when he woke up from that nightmare, that nightmare where he woke up and saw Mark's side of the bed empty and with lots of rose petals, which they had an eerie shade of red on them. He saw that it wasn't real, Mark was alive, he was hugging him, and he even kissed his forehead. He smiled before dozing off, feeling his warmth once more.

 

It was 6:34 AM when Hyuck woke up for half a minute. His eyes were heavy due to the lack of sleep, and figured out that Mark was still hugging him. He seemed to be in a deep sleep, so he moved a little and got closer and closer to him, until they were brushing their lips together; without him noticing at all. He smiled a little as he looked at his peaceful features, the ones who dealt with him during all of that night. Honestly, Mark was right. He was just complaining for what was true: he was such a mess while sleeping.

He blinked slowly and closed the distance between them, feeling the sensation of his soft lips against his own. It was quick but for him it lasted three eternities piled up together. That kiss was full of gratitude, love, apology and everything piled up together, because he putted up with him during all of the night. He moved his lips ever so slowly, with pure thoughts and the feeling of tasting his crush's mouth since it'd be the only chance he would have for now. The room was starting to get less darker as the day was arriving.

When he parted, it was filled with care, nervousness and embarrassment. He would never tell the other what had happened. Oh no. Hyuck stared at Mark; his friend, his hyung and of course, his crush, sleeping while he hugged him. He thought for himself that he was very thankful to him, yet that he was such an idiot for not realizing how much he liked him during that past year and this one. Someday he would confess... Someday.

 

It was 10:56 AM when they definitely woke up -with his brain fully working and nerves as well- followed by gasps and low screaming from the guys who were oh so comfortable as a couple, sleeping in the arms of each other.

"What the hell?! Hyuck-"

"Huh?! Hyung, why the heck were you-?!"

Mark suddenly felt something weird on him. It was a scent, but not any scent- it was Hyuck's. He often smelled of sweet things like honey or cinnamon, so he recognized the scent almost immediately. That didn't help him from feeling embarrassed, yet nervous as hell since he didn't clearly remember why did he wake up so many times in the middle of the night and _why the hell did he dream with Hyuck kissing him?_ Oh god. He quickly pushed him away, feeling his face growing redder and redder.

Hyuck was the same as him, trying to stay as away as he could from Mark, obviously without having to leave the mattress. For some obvious reason he was much redder than the Canadian was, almost matching his hair color. He felt the fresh scent of masculine cologne, with a tint of mint lingering on him. That was Mark's smell, a scent he would drown on actually, but never in front of him. Did he feel the kiss? Did he remember the embrace? Did he even ask for the nightmare that still wandered in the depths of his mind?

They stared at each other in horror and embarrassment in their pure state, silently, for a few minutes. After that and some awkward blinks, they scooted close to each other while recovering from that shocking state.

Mark cleaned his throat before speaking. "This... this is why I'd never sleep with you. Like, ever.", he mumbled in frustration. While doing so, Hyuck left apart some of his pride and brushed their hands together, his fingers touching Mark's. "Huh...?"

"They mustn't know about... All of these things. They would laugh at us."

"But the rest are nice people...", Mark said, confused. "Teasing jerks but nice people whatsoever, so why-"

"... I like you, _foreign swagger,_ that's why", Hyuck blurted out, looking at him directly in the eyes with a deep yet emotional stare. "If... If they get to know all the things that happened, they will sink us in teasing and indirect stuff. Specially me, since they all know that I- ... Hyung?"

Mark was covering his mouth in shock, cheeks growing even redder than they were already. Did he hear well? Was he still dreaming? Was he asleep on the ground, since Hyuck might had kicked him off the bed and he hit his head by accident? 

"You've got to be kidding me, I...", his voice died into a whisper as he held back his brilliant smile, "I like you too..."

The younger blinked a few times, without believing it. He smiled fondly, but shook his head.

"Then", Hyuck said, "we shall pretend nothing of this happened. Like, nothing. At all. At least for this while. You know these guys like to pick on us because we are younger."

Mark nodded, comprehending the logic of all of this. "Yeah, okay", he agreed, nodding while looking down as his heart was pounding like crazy. "Let's do that..."

Still, they smiled at each other. But Mark was confused. If it was just a dream, why did he felt the lingering taste of honey and cinnamon _on his own lips, in that moment?_

 

It was 11:10 AM when they were having breakfast with the rest. In between chuckles and loud laughs, they saw the younger members and their eyebags, knowing that they wouldn't sleep if they were together. They found out that not only Yoonoh and Dongyoung were having a sleepover. All of 127 was there as well! They felt a wave of offense rushing through their bodies. Were they planning that all along?

Of course, they didn't regret a thing. Even less when everyone got calmed down and ate as usual; because they were holding hands under the table, where no one could notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this exhausted me because I couldn't make the italic font... Sorry!


End file.
